Death's Legacy
by mollychankawaii
Summary: A girl with family issues somehow winds up in the DWMA's grasp. She instantly fits in but soon finds she hasn't strayed as far as she thought from the trauma that plagues her life. Will she ever be able to get over her scars, or will they be back to haunt her? Rated T for language.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

I slip, yet again. Falling into the irritatingly prickly hedges I am currently hidden behind. It was probably a bad idea from the start to spy on the pair, as I'm bound to be found out. I laugh, imagining what would be done to me if I get caught.

They could throw me in a lake,

Or feed me poison birthday cake,

I won't deny I'm gonna miss them when I'm gone.

Oh they could bury me alive,

But I'd so crawl out with a knife and kill them when they're sleeping that's why...

-I'm being discreet.

Sugar. Now I've got that song stuck in my head. I check to make sure they're still there, and that I wasn't singing aloud along with all my hysterics -which would surprise me phenomenally if it didn't attract some attention to my whereabouts. They're still there, thankfully. They haven't noticed my extremely amusing (if I do say so myself) little inside joke. My laughter certainly didn't stay on the inside. I smirk. I just can't stop myself-I must be hilarious.

I start to ROFL for no apparent reason. Oh great- another one of _those _days. I look up to find that my outburst _didn't _go unnoticed, and that I now have a very unhappy couple glaring down at me. I wipe a tear from my eye, still giggling, not really caring about the fact they've caught me. What are they going to do anyway? Pleasing everyone isn't like me anyway.

I clamber up, elevating my shaking body into the air with my weakened arms, still sniggering. I smile up at them, giving the two love-birds a sweet-as-pie, butter-wouldn't-melt smile that I know will excuse me. She sighs and rolls her eyes. He smiles in a faintly amused fashion that disappears when she glances at him, quickly extinguishing the laugh that was erupting.

"You're back then?" she asks, a slight smile playing on the edges of her lips.

"Yeah. For now," I wink, putting my hand up for him to lift my fatigued frame into a standing position. He complies. His hand is warm and soft, and quite small. It's about the same size as mine, which has always confused me. I smile, showing my teeth and connect my hands behind my back, pushing my torso forward.

"You still living in the same place?" I ask.

"Do you think we'd move?" he smiles, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and guiding me in the general direction of their residence. Pah. Like I'd need guiding- with the amount of times I've walked this road, it should be me guiding him to his house. I glance back to see that we are being followed, by a rather disgruntled, quiet spouse. He understands my gesture and smiles, putting his face close to mine and whispering, "She'll be alright- she understands. But I'm sure she'd appreciate you staying a little longer this time. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry. I can't," I sigh, leaning my head against his in apology. I know that he doesn't really mean it and that he just wants me to stay. If anything, she wants me gone and to keep out of their lives. She always said, "Stay if you plan on doing so, but if you're going to leave, then that's what you shall do." This may sound cryptic, but I know what she meant all those years ago.

He pulls me closer and strokes my cheek, which always cheers me up. I don't need to go focusing on the negatives anyway- there will only be so much time I can spend here, so I might as well enjoy it.

We eventually arrive at the large,open-plan manor as the sun is jut setting. Nostalgia floods my senses and memories plague my thoughts. I smile, thinking of all those happy summer afternoons spent in the front garden next to the large fountain, and all the winter nights curled up in eight whole blankets, staring up at the stars. I reminisce about collecting conker-nuts out in the back, staying up late to release Chinese lanterns, racing around under falling leaves, and finding Easter eggs a few months after Easter. He pushes down on the large silver handle and easily opens the heavy Oak door, revealing a never-changing hall, with beautiful, simplistic wall hangings, and doors spurring off to different rooms in the house. I sigh, a content sigh that I haven't heard in a while.

Home again.

After refusing dinner and retreating upstairs, I start to feel bad for them. I always leave them in favour of some unknown place somewhere. Maybe I _will _stay. Just for the night. To mix things up.

I head downstairs to request accommodation for the night, when I stop, my movements and wants cut off by their rather audible dialogue in the kitchen.

"It's every time though... I'm starting to get really sick of this!"

"Look, I'm sorry- that's just what she's like, she's a drifter."

"It's not just that though! It's the way you treat her!"

I sit down on the plush, carpeted stairs, ready for the arguing that my presence brings to continue. Oh yeah- that's why I never stay the night.

"I _miss_ her. Is that alright? I would have thought you'd be okay with that! Why don't you like her?"

Uhoh. They're really going for it this time. Maybe I should start on my signature "I'm leaving- I'll be back a.s.a.p" note.

"You _miss _her? Well- that's an understatement."

"What do you mean?"

"You tell me. Is she your daughter or your lover?"

Sh*t. That was below the belt. How could she say that?

What a nasty b*t(h she's become. I can't stay here. I'm never coming back.

"MY DAUGHTER! WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT WANTED A CHILD?!"

"I didn't know she'd end up like this. Child? Puh. Yeah right- she was _born _20 odd, the only growing up she's ever done is evident by her rebellious streak!"

"I can't believe you'd be so stupid. I can imagine you getting jealous over a woman, but she's just a girl- _my _girl. _Our _daughter."

That's it- no wonder I hate home. Screw parents- who needs 'em anyway? Not me. I'm not coming back.

I grab my jacket off the coat rack and storm out, slamming the door in a fit of rage. How could this happen? We were such a happy family. Ugh! I hate them! I hate them both!

Tears start rolling down my cheeks. Even outside, I can still hear their argument, and I still sense it as it comes to an end.

Dad's seen me. Seen me out the window.

I keep stomping. Though I'm acting like a small child, I can't help but feel like going right back in there and beating the life out of them both. But I don't. I just keep on going. Until I start to run when I hear Dad's feet at the door.

I ignore his shouts and pleads for me to return.

I ignore the screams of my hateful mother as she curses and shrieks, trying with all her might to prevent him running after me.

I ignore the frantic vibrations of my mobile phone in my pocket.

I ignore everything and just run.

I run until my legs no longer carry me, and buckle under my weight.

I ignore my thoughts until they disappear.


	2. Chapter 1

"Stupid Stein," Black*Star complains, "Doesn't he know Gods don't need homework?"

_He's off again._ They all think, rolling their eyes at the stupid comment.

"Look Black*Star- the only one who'll ever be a God here is Kidd, okay? So pipe down! It's annoying." Kidd looks up from his magazine. Hearing his name making him curious. He always blushes inside when Maka says his name. And he's not comfortable with that. He ponders on consulting Crona for help dealing with things, but then rules it out, as he's sure that Crona doesn't know how to deal with teasing. And when Crona's upset so is Maka. And when Maka's upset, well- let's just say Kidd doesn't know how to deal with that. Fluff aside, Kidd returns to his magazine.

Grunting, he throws it at the wall.

"What is that anyway Kidd?" Maka asks, looking up at Kidd with those large green eyes that make his stomach turn. He composes himself quickly and reaches down for the magazine, still loathing it's lack of productivity.

"It's a collection of weapon applicants." He sighs. Dusting off the page he was looking at.

"What?!" the group chorus.

"Why?" Crona chimes in, appearing out of nowhere beside Kidd.

"Gah!" Kidd jumps, much to Soul's amusement. Regaining his breath, he adds, "Liz and Patty are taking leave shortly, as it seems those assymetrical goons have managed to get scars all over their faces from brawling with some nasty fellows in a poker game last night. Both of them were arrested."

"What?! Liz and Patty got some guys arrested?" Soul asks, concerned,his usual sombre mask melting away.

"No." Kidd replies, leading all the group to sigh in relief, "Patty and Liz got arrested."

Gasps originate from the teens, who are all sub-consciously leaning in closer to hear the gossip.

"They almost killed two men because they were drunk stupid. They tarnished the name of The Death family, so I have sadly had to terminate their work."

"That's a shame."

"So sad,"

"Less competition for the Great Black*Star!"

"LIZ!"

"W-why would they do that?"

"They were drunk, Crona. Have you ever seen anyone drunk?"

"N-no..."

"Just hang around with Ragnorak for the night- you'll get the gist of it."

"SOUL!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Crona..." Soul rubs his head. The off topic conversation about how fragile Crona's feelings are continues, and eventually develops into a heated philosophical debate about women's underwear. Kidd takes no notice. He's too busy freaking out about how assymetrical all the weapons are, and how he'll never reach his ultimate goal of a perfectly symmetrical world.

Eventually, they all split off and decide to go to various different locations to amuse themselves. Kidd follows Maka to the library in an attempt to find a quiet place to review his gut-wrenching defeat, and to decide on one of the soon-to-be-death-scythes he'll have to deal with.

"Oh. Hey Kidd, didn't see you there." Maka blushes as she bumps into him, both their noses deep within their books.

"Gah! I just. Can't. I cannot have an assymmetrical weapon! That would be worse than if my bedroom walls were scribbled on by Soul's nasty handwriting!" Maka smiles acceptingly. She's been there, done that, and has thrown many a book in his face trying to get him to clean up the various graffiti marks such as "SOUL RULES" and "MAKA HAS NO BOOBS" all over her walls. She grimaces as the memory. Kidd raises an eyebrow, detecting the general direction of where her thoughts have fled. He then realises his face isn't symmetrical and returns to the neutral mask he so often has to wear in front of her. He hates it- but again, he doesn't know how to deal with a relationship, so he hides behind a mask just like his father.

Maka makes a face that Kidd recognises- it's the "I just met Excalibur face". In a desperate attempt to wipe it away, he grabs some books from the pile he's collected from various weapon packages (yes- they have those, Kidd was astonished too) and shoves them in Maka's direction, achieving the initial goal. A look of surprise springs to Maka's face, and Kidd almost melts when he sees her perfectly symmetrical 'determined look' that he loves.

"I thought you'd never ask," she grins, taking the books and leading Kidd to an table where she had already set up her homework that Black*Star was moaning about. She pushes it all to the very edge of the table, where it balances precariously, and she sets to work on the first mag.

"I didn't wanna do homework anyway," she smiles gratefully at Kidd, whose heart immediately starts to thump in response. "This little crush is getting out of hand." He thought. Kidd knows that yet he still continues to trip on her big green eyes, and wobble when she grins at him. He still feels wanted when she includes him in a conversation, and he hasn't sought help in dealing with her blushing- which gets him the worst.

Hours later, neither Maka or Kidd have found anything, and their attention spans are beginning to suffer.

"Kay- that's enough." Maka sighs. Kidd nods in agreement, "she's always right" he thinks, then he realises that he must be moping because a person can't be always right- that's ludicrous. They both push their magazines to the centre of the table in unison, which makes Maka giggle.

She never knows why, but when she finds something she has in common with Kidd, she always smiles inside, and when it's just the two of them (which isn't often enough in her opinion) she lets her glee loose. Which she realises probably seems out of the blue to Kidd. Sometimes Maka forgets that she has to talk to people to say what she's feeling. It's Soul's fault- he always _knows_ what she's thinking, so she doesn't have to communicate with him.

"Hey... Kidd?" she starts, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah?" Kidd looks up, all attentive, ready to listen to whatever random comment she might have.

"Well, it's just-" she's cut off by her phone ringing.

*I'm falling, down into my shadow, iki o hisomete, matteiru deadly night*

Kidd recognises the ringtone and starts to scan his brain for any recollection of the lyrics or their translation. Nothing springs to mind.

"Oh- it's Soul. Sorry, I gotta take this." Maka stands and walks towards the door, answering the phone a few steps from the exit.

"Yellow- what's'up Soul?" Kidd sighs, knowing that whatever it was she wanted to say, was not going to be said anymore. He collects up his Weapon applicants, puts them in neat piles of eight (when you've got OCD, you do things differently) and pushes them into his bag. He grabs the black leather strap and glances down. Maka's things are still sprayed out everywhere.

"UGH. SOUL! YOU BURNED EVERYTHING?! Okay, okay. I'll be home in a minute. TRY not to hurt yourself more." Maka turns after swiftly hanging up her mobile phone and shoving it brutally in her pocket.

"Kidd, I'm so sorry, I have to-" she realises suddenly that Kidd is no longer in the library and that she is alone with the creepy librarian. She gulps, shutting up as she can _feel _the creep's gaze on her. She scurries hastily over to the table, ready to tidy up her mess. But there is none. Just her lonely little bag, crammed full of more books than she thought would fit in her crumbling excuse for a messenger bag. A note is discovered by the confused girl, and her big green eyes carefully scan the note. She folds it neatly in half,smiling contently. She had never seen those words written so beautifully before, and they almost make her tear up, just because of what they mean.

_I'll see you tomorrow Maka_

_Kidd _


	3. Chapter 2

After the events of the evening (which mostly consisted of hosing things down and thrashing Soul with large, hard back books) Maka settles down in her room, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet that she knows can't last all that long.

"NO!" she screams, launching the pristine new book across the room, her breath hissing out through the gaps in her perfect teeth. Soul hears her scream and rushes quickly into her room, dropping his popcorn all over the floor in the process.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT MAKA?" he yells, breathless at her door. Not hearing a response, he puts his abrupt exhaustion behind him and glances up at Maka, who has scurried from her neatly made bed, into the corner. He sighs. More of Crona's poetry?

Wait. No. He notices a book on the floor by the wall and, ignoring his partner's rocking on the balls of her feet, he bends down to pick it up. Inspecting it brings him to believe it's nothing but the sequel to that book his shell-shocked partner had been sniffing recently. But why would she throw this?

"NO SOUL!" Maka screeches as she lunges at his back, seizing the demon-book and throwing it out of her open window.

"Woah… Chill Maka… It's just a book."

"NO IT'S NOT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WOULDN'T!" she cries, throwing her meek, teary form at her weapon partner and roommate. Clutching her sobbing, shaky body, Soul sighs.

"If the book's that bad don't read it-"

"WHAT?! NO!" the feisty meister shouts, leaning away from the still-shocked, snowy haired scythe, who sits, a single brow raised, trying to comprehend what's happening as she throws herself out of the apartment to go and fetch the book. In the pouring rain. In the middle of the night.

"How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?" Soul asks nobody in particular as he watches Maka through the window of her brightly lit bedroom. So much for hot popcorn and a nice horror movie.

Kidd's evening wasn't going much better. After leaving the library and returning home, it dawned upon him that the crease he created in the note that he left for Maka may not have been precisely in the middle. It wasn't that she'd mind. Quite the opposite in fact, Kidd was fairly sure that Maka couldn't give a damn that he'd folded the piece of personalized stationary (Which was an exact square because they have 4 lines of symmetry, which is two more than a regular old rectangle, but not quite as many as a nonagon. Or an octagon, which has 8. Come to think of it, eight is an amazing number, Kidd's favourite in fact, so why on Earth he refused an octagon shaped piece of paper will never be known.) inaccurately. But it was eating Kidd alive.

"What kind of Grim Reaper am I when I can't even fold a square of paper in a perfect half? I didn't even take the time to make sure it was crisp and neat either, or that I packed all her books away in ascending order by number of pages. Oh. Oh no… This is just like the time Patti got drunk and locked me in a cupboard so she could paint sevens all over the walls. Just with less wheelbarrows." His fit is interrupted by an abrupt overwhelming feeling of being watched. 'I am many things' Kidd thinks to himself, pulling his stiff body off of the kitchen floor, 'paranoid is not one of them'. Standing and brushing himself off, he glances under his eyelids out the window, where he catches a brief glimpse of a ducking figure disappearing under the window-sill.

Kidd rolls his eyes. Another weapon applicant stalker? Swiftly making his way to the back door closest to the window, the Grim Reaper frowns. For all the trouble this person's putting him through, they'd better be symmetrical.

"Sh*t," she mumbles, hitting the ground. She knew that she was taking a risk spying on the young shinigami, yet her naïve brain didn't take the hint and she went on to be caught. What an epic fail.

Her head bobs back up to the window cautiously, only to come across an empty kitchen the size of a regular apartment. Her eyes widen and her grip on the wall tightens. She turns, scanning the dark area behind her, looking for any signs of Kidd's presence. When she sees no immediate informants to where he could be, she creeps silently around the house and seeing the exit of the grounds, she gets hasty and runs, the silence ending.

BAM!

"Ow!" she exclaims, falling to the ground at Kidd's feet. Had she seriously just ran straight into him? She needed to get back her life. All she can feel before passing out is a firm grip on her wrist and the texture of perfectly mown grass against her knuckles.

**A/N So sorry for not updating sooner, but I have no excuses really, unless you count my abrupt holiday, my first date (aw) and a cross-over writing spree and an addiction to an online game or two! But I'm not gonna bore you with the details!**


End file.
